


Culpabilité

by Garance



Series: Trekshot [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, No Smut, Small
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: James s'en voulait, des gens étaient morts à cause de lui. Spock n'est pas d'accord avec ça.





	Culpabilité

**Author's Note:**

> J'aime Chris Pine en Kirk. 
> 
> Ce one shot date.

Culpabilité

 

Après une mission ratée, Jim est blessé ; une arcade sourcilière fendue, la lèvre coupée, trois côtes cassées, et de nombreuses ecchymoses sur tout le corps. 

 

Le capitaine de l'Enterprise était donc allongé dans son lit, à la recherche du sommeil, et surtout pour oublier son échec. Mais, le commander du vaisseau savait que ce n'était pas la faute de son capitaine, et allait lui prouver. 

 

''Capitaine.'' Spock commença 

''Vas-t'en Spock, je ne veux voir personne.'' James répondit sèchement 

''Techniquement, vous me tournez le dos, donc vous ne me voyez pas, alors écoutez moi au lieu de faire la sourde oreille.''

''Tss. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que je fasse un rapport sur ma nullité absolue ? J'ai besoin de dormir, j'ai besoin d'oublier, je ne veux plus penser à tout ça.''

''Oublier ne vous servira à rien, sauf si vous voulez que ces erreurs se reproduisent.''

 

Sur ces mots, James sortit de son lit et aggripa le col du vulcain, avant de lui envoyer un coup de poing dans la joue. Ce ne fût pas le coup qui surpris Spock, non Jim avait dû mal à contenir sa colère, mais les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage d'habitude si joyeux du Kirk avaient réussi à changer l'expression neutre de la tête de Spock. 

 

''Jim... Ce n'est pas grave. Nous faisons tous des erreurs.''

''Spock... Tu n'as pas entendu, tu n'étais pas là... Ça me hante...''

''Jim, calme toi, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité, rien ne va arriver.''

''Rien ne va Spock ! Personne n'est en sécurité ! Des gens sont morts ! Par ma faute ! Si je n'en avais pas fait une affaire personnelle, ils seraient toujours en vie ! Leurs cris résonnent dans ma tête !''

''Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Tu n'aurais rien pu faire de toute façon !''

''Tout est de ma faute ! C'est parce que je suis faible que ces gens sont morts, tout ça à cause de ma faiblesse !''

 

Le Kirk tenta de sécher ses larmes, mais le flot était trop important. Spock, n'approuvant aucune des paroles de son ami, décida d'en mettre un terme en envoyant un coup de poing dans l'abdomen meurtri de James, qui s'évanouit sur le coup, non sans quelques balbutiements, avant d'être porté dans les bras du vulcain. 

 

Spock déposa l'humain dans son lit, avant de s'y glisser aussi, voulant s'assurer que le sommeil de son compagnon se passait sans problème. 

 

''Dors bien, Capitaine.''

 

Fin


End file.
